Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist, previously known as 'Ghost Girl', and 'Spectra von Hauntington' is the daughter of the Ghosts. She can float through the walls and possesses an “uncanny” ability to overhear school gossip. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Spectra has a very forceful personality; she often makes snap judgments and leap to conclusions without supporting evidence, and when she's confronted with the facts she tends to dig in her heels. This makes for an excellent gossip columnist, but not a friend you would want to share secrets with. In her diary it's hinted that she's constructed a mysterious, fanciful history for herself, and even began to believe it herself, but that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic (though it's never revealed). This may be why she's still a ghost; she hasn't "moved on" from whatever happened to them in life. Portrayals Her voice in the webisodes is provided by Erin Fitzgerald. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several different character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Ghost Girl" is portrayed by Catina Duscio. Classic Monster Spectra is the daughter of "the Ghosts", and her chain accessories suggest she may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from the Charles Dickens story A Christmas Carol. Jacob Marley was a business partner of Ebeneezer Scrooge, and together they delighted in cruelty, stinginess and greed. Marley died and Scrooge continued the business, but was too stingy to pay someone to paint out Marley's name on the sign outside of the office. Eventually, Marley's ghost appears to Scrooge to warn him about his own fate in the afterlife: he is covered in chains "long, and wound about him like a tail; it was made... of cash-boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy purses wrought in steel." While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens. Relationships Spectra writes in her diary that her long-lost love haunts "the family's ancestral castle" but it's strongly implied that all of this was something she'd made up. Family Her parents are ghosts, but nothing otherwise is known about them. In her diary it's hinted that the truth about her family is actually quite tragic, though it's never revealed -- the story Spectra writes about (castles, a midnight journey across borders) is something she made up, and even began to believe until Ghoulia reminded her about the truth. Pet Spectra's pet is a purple ghost ferret is named Rhuen. Rhuen's friends are Sir-Hoots-Alot (Ghoulia Yelps's owl) and Shiver (Abbey Bominable's pet woolly mammoth). Spectra's Official Facebook Description Seen Spectra floating through any walls lately? Keep your eye on this ghoul because she’s always appearing out of thin air! Spectra is the wicked cool 16-year-old daughter of The Ghosts who always has her see-through finger on the pulse of Monster High. She’ll deny it, but she’s been known to fill in the gaps of missing information with her own ghostly imaginings! Some student bodies even think she’s the ghoul behind the anonymous MH advice column “Oh My Oracle,” but that rumor is still unconfirmed. If you run across a sneaky little ghost ferret, don’t fret! It’s just Rhuen, Spectra’s scary-cute mischievous pet. Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requested a trademark for the name "Spectra Vondergeist".Trademarkia listing for Mattel - Spectra Vondergeist * November 17, 2010: An Amazon listing appears for a Spectra von Hauntington plush doll * March 8, 2011: A picture of a prototype Spectra doll (named on the box as "Spectra von Hauntington") leaked onto Flickr * April 13, 2011: The box of a leaked Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack doll set showed small pics of Spectra and Abbey * May 13, 2011: Mattel released offcial pictures of both Spectra and Abbey with their pets on Facebook. * May 17, 2011: A Spectra doll had been bought at a Toyworld store in Australia. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=222742341086175&set=o.225525412480&type=1&ref=nf * June 8, 2011: Spectra's plush was found at a Wal-Mart. http://extraordinarythings.deviantart.com/#/d3ids2j * June 9, 2011: Spectra's and Abbey's bio were added to monsterhigh.com. * June,16 2011: Spectra was found hiding in a sculpture,in the monster high episode, Miss Infearmation. * June 17, 2011: People have found Spectra in Toys R Us stores accross the United States. * June 23, 2011: Spectra is first heard speaking in the webisode Hyde and Shriek * September 22, 2011: Spectra first appears in person in the webisode Ghostly Gossip Clothing Basic Spectra has very pale white skin and long purple hair with matching violet purple lipstick and pale blue eyes. She wears a black dress with a chain belt. Her shoes are purple and have chains wrapped around them, with a metal ball for the heel. She prefers wearing silk and a hint of metal. She has a chain with a metal ball for earrings and part of a Victorian shackle for a bracelet. Trivia * In early product listings, Spectra was known as "Ghost Girl" and "Spectra Von Hauntington". * Spectra's hand was first seen in Miss Infearmation. * She was first heard speaking in the webisode Hyde and Shriek * Spectra's surname "Vondergeist" comes from the German "von der geist", meaning "of the ghost/spirit" * Spectra's first name comes from the word spectre (or specter), which means ghost. * Spectra Vondergeist is the only Monster High character to have been given an analogue in the Fright Song music video prior to her release as a doll or debut as a character. * She runs the school's Ghostly Gossip. * Spectra is one of six Monster High ghouls that are undead. The other five are Nefera, Ghoulia, Cleo, Frankie, and Draculaura. She and Ghoulia are also the only two to have ages that are calculated in 'monster years.' * Like Draculaura, Spectra is considered a major gossip ghoul. * Spectra speaks as though she is catatonic. Gallery spectra.jpg|Photo via Teahoshi on Flickr (Amazon listing has been removed) Link to Teahoshi on Flickr S640x480.jpg|The first picture uploaded of Abbey and Spectra on the Clawd and Draculaura gift set. Fb 2.jpg|And page in the Fearbook with the new characters. 3.png|Spectra's possible Freaky Flaw 222268_10150190531482481_225525412480_7361911_147212_n.jpg|Spectra's Monster High Facebook picture uploaded on Friday the 13th, 20111. Monster20High20Spectra20Vandergeist20Doll.jpg|A picture of Spectra found on the Twist Magizine website for the contest to win a Spectra doll before it comes out. bio.jpg|Spectra's bio Spectra box.jpg|Spectra close up on the back of her box. Rhuen 2.jpg bio 2.jpg Spectra bio picture.jpg 252495 125951914152675 100002136017394 202408 8218293 n.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist's profile 251213 137492229661933 100002034693740 260758 3706616 n.jpg|Spectra's hand 263982 137492392995250 100002034693740 260759 108736 n.jpg|Spectra spying on Cleo in a gargoyle statue. Speactra + Rhuen.jpg Spectra-Spy-1.jpg|(Episode: Hyde and Shriek) Spectra's hand as she snaps a picture of Draculaura running away from Clawd. Spectra-Spy-2.jpg|(Episode: Hyde and Shriek) Spectra's hand as she takes a picture of Heath after Slow-Moe rejects Heath's singing. tumblr_lnx60r7lBR1qcxaqko1_400.jpg MonsterHigh-Spectra.png|Spectra snapping a shot after Abbey froze Heath MonsterHigh-Spectra2.png|Spectra taking a shot after Jackson turned away from Frankie Missinfearmation008.jpg|Spectra takeing picture of lagoona and gil 6116690696 3a2cc21b6e.jpg|Ghostly gossip Spectra .jpg|Spectra on her iCoffin "Ghostly Gossip".jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.21.40 PM.png|Spectra's ability to go through objects. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.22.44 PM.png|"Ruin your life?" Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.25.20 PM.png|Spectra full body. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.27.23 PM.png|"My apologies!" Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.31.24 PM.png|Spectra with her iCoffin. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.32.38 PM.png|Spectra's "secret/hiding" place. Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.43.29 PM.png|Spectra, taking a peek at the ghouls' diaries. References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Released in 2011 Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes